Harry Potter and Renée Dumbledore
by WyteFireLady
Summary: THIRD CHAPTER IS UP! Fourth soon to come as soon as I type it up! About Dumbledore's grandaughter who doesn't know who she is, all that she knows it Azkaban... how is she supose to take on the world? Please R&R!
1. Chapter one: Escape from Azkaban

Chapter 1: Escape from Azkaban  
  
When Renée had hugged Sirius for the last time she changed to her cat form and jumped to the barred windowsill. The face of Black looked up to the window, waiting for her to jump. Looking back to the cell, and the only person she had ever known for the last time, she jumped and landed gracefully on her little cat feet. Changing into a dog she swam across to the main land and fled. She stopped when she had touched solid ground and turned back to look at Azkaban. Silent tears streamed down her face, as she promised herself she would see her teacher again.  
  
The girl reached the road that diverged in two. One way led off towards the far away forest, the other, strait to Hogwarts. But which was which? The girl stood at the crossing looking back between the roads. Renée gathered her composure, chose a road, and began the journey to Hogwarts. Changing her form into a unicorn, she galloped towards the Forbidden Forest that loomed up before her.  
  
* * *  
  
Renée sat quietly at the edge of the forest, after changing back to cat shape, looking towards the school doors. She noted the mean looking man posted there and decided she would have to find another way in as the man would certainly not let her in. She circled the castle, just beyond the boundary of the forest cover. Her cat eyes searched for any possible route into the school. She finally found a window, barred though it was, she could manage to get through.  
  
She crept to the window, which was at the ground level, and looked in. She saw what she assumed to be a classroom, though it reminded her quite a lot of her old cell back in Azkaban. An unbidden shiver rocked her cat spine as she calculated the distance of the jump.  
  
* * *  
  
Snape watched the cat as it rounded the corner. Slowly, as not to be seen, he followed. He watched as the cat sized up the fall and jumped down into his office. , he thought to himself. But he had no more time to ponder it, as he had to get back to his post.  
  
* * *  
  
Renée wandered around the dungeon until she found stairs leading up. She climbed up two and was about to climb another when the stairs began to move under her. Out of shock she jumped to another stairway that was not presently moving. As the stairway went down she went into the door that was at the end. She found a hallway which lead down to each side. She poked her head around the corner and saw an old man with long white hair come towards her. Backing up into the passage she watched the man go past.  
  
"The school years never go as I had planed," he said to himself as he went by.  
  
, she thought to herself, She watched his retreating form until it had gone around the corner. She then changed into a dog, a small one as it was, but a dog nonetheless. Catching the scent of the leaving man she followed it up and down stairways, though doorways and to a gargoyle at which the trail ended. She looked at the gargoyle from all angles but found not trigger or any sort of lever. She looked cautiously down each hallway and changed back to her usual form. She focused on the gargoyle and began to chant a spell while weaving her hands in and out of a pattern. The gargoyle slid to the right and she walked in and up a moving staircase. When she got to the top she stepped onto the platform and walked up to the door. She opened it and poked her head in to see the face of a Phoenix blocking her path.  
  
* * *  
  
Fred Weasly woke up in the night, remembering the stranger that had been able to turn into the cat. He strained to remember more, it had been such a good dream, mysterious as it was. But, the dream slipped away from his mind and he fell into sleep again.  
  
* * *  
  
Renée backed up from the phoenix and bowed, knowing that if the phoenix bowed back, he had accepted her presence. The Phoenix considered this, looking over her, but finally dipped his head. Renée smiled and walked in once the phoenix backed away. She bowed one again and changed to imitate its shape. The phoenix ruffled its feathers slightly at the display, but kept quiet. She asked the phoenix first, his name, and gave hers. The phoenix said his name was Fawkes and they exchanged pleasantries for the moment. Long into the night they questioned one another.  
  
"Is this the Headmaster's office?" Renée asked Fawkes.  
  
"It is." He answered.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I stay here to wait for morning?" She asked him.  
  
"I couldn't care less." He said, dipping his head in a sort of shrug.  
  
Renée dipped her head and Fawkes did as well. She changed back to her human form and bowed again to him. Turning back into her cat form she curled up on a chair to wait for the headmaster.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore said the password to the gargoyle and it slid out of the way. He walked though the pass and felt the tingle of lingering magic. He rode the stairway up to the platform and walked in cautiously. He looked around for the culprit and he found her.a small ball of fluff curled on one of his chairs. Fawkes ruffled his feathers roughly and the cat sprang up from the chair and landed on Dumbledore's desk, hissing. When she saw that it was Dumbledore she calmed down and sat on the desk facing him.  
  
Her eyes were a lamp like yellow and her coat a shiny tone of raven-wing- black. He watched her and she him. Their eyes contacted and Dumbledore saw the same sharp likeness of his own eyes. The cat simply glared. The message suddenly appeared in Dumbledore's mind and he chuckled at the straightforwardness of the animal.  
  
, it said.  
  
"You're not a true cat." He retorted.  
  
, the new message said,   
  
With a swish of her tail she jumped off the desk, a mere three feet from him. She flicked her tail again and the transformation began. Her form blurred and she grew taller with the passing second. Her form solidified after a while revealing a small girl of ten years old with long golden hair in a battered black robe.  
  
"You are correct, I am no true cat. Nor can I ever be anything true but myself." She bowed to him as she had to Fawkes and came back up.  
  
Dumbledore stood, slightly impressed, and asked his question, "Why are you in my office?"  
  
She looked him over as he did the same to her. He was an old man, wearied by work, but a strong wizard nonetheless. She noticed the kindness in his eyes and had no doubt this was the person Sirius had been talking about.  
  
"I see you get right to the point," she said and continued, "My name is Renée. I was told by a friend that you would know my name." She looked for any change in his appearance, when she found none she continued, "Then you might know my friend's name." she made sure he was listening before she uttered his name, "Sirius." Dumbledore jumped at mention of the old peer's name, "Sirius? Sirius Black?" "One in the same," Renée said, "I was told by him to seek you out when I could. Though you either never knew my name, forgot over the years, or are a very good pretender." She watched as his eyes lost much of their sharpness, and she knew she was getting to him, "I'm ten now." She said, looking for any change in his expression.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his desk and leaned forward, "Am I getting the impression that you want to be in the school?"  
  
"No," she thought, "not yet anyway. I know I am not yet the required age, but I could help around the school in the time it takes me to get to that age." She points to the door behind her, "As you see, I can do magic that students don't learn until, third year I believe. If that isn't enough, you know I am an animagus already, though different in my own way."  
  
"How do you perceive yourself different?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Cat is only one of my forms," she said trailing off.  
  
He waved for her to continue and she went back to cat form and began changing from one form to another: cat, dog, unicorn, and even an older woman of about eighteen years old. When she changed back to her real form she showed no sign of tiredness.  
  
"I can help in anything you need, I am well organized, slink about easily, as you know, and do many other things well." She said, looking for a soft spot.  
  
"Well," he said thinking, "we could use someone to watch the halls at night for roaming students. If you could do that I think I could afford let you stay."  
  
"I could. However, if you ever mention me, think of me as a cat, I will be called Miss Norris." With that, Renée turned into 'Miss Norris', and walked down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning the students were not surprised to see one more animal running around. So they were in no way prepared for what Dumbledore said before breakfast.  
  
"We have a new enforcer of the rules. She will be patrolling the halls at night in look of any stray students." He said, then proceeded to tell them what she went by, and what she was.  
  
At the mention of a cat being a patrol, the students looked strangely at him and snickers could be heard from Slytherin, with the occasional "he's crazy," or "he's definitely off his rocker," mixed in between.  
  
The black cat bounded up to jump onto the teacher's table and hissed, looking from one side of the room to the other. The students gasped at her lamp-like eyes of 'Miss Norris'. The students at Slytherin immediately went quiet. The students could feel the power those eyes radiated, and had no desire to get on her bad side.  
  
Dumbledore took his hand and rubbed behind the cat's ears, looking at the students. "I hope, for you, that you have the luck to realize that you should never underestimate a cat without having to come face to face with this one."  
  
* * *  
  
The next half of the year went like any other school year would have. Renée / Miss Norris did her job well, and turned in any student found running around after curfew. Fred and George Weasley were her worst enemies, as was she theirs. Many nights she would find them, sneaking around in the hidden passages. They always tried to get out of trouble, but Miss Norris had a talent, in which no person she found could get out of the trouble, no matter how good they were. 


	2. Chapter two: Becoming a Student

Chapter Two: Becoming a Student  
  
The year went by smoothly enough for Renée and soon the end of school came. For the time off she stayed in the kitchen, summoning food when she needed to. She didn't know what she would be doing for next year. She could only hope she would be able to attend the school as a student, not hall patrol.  
  
* * *  
  
One morning Renée awoke, stuffed in the corner, to see many house elves scurrying around, making food. After sneaking a bite of ham she walked around the building. Dumbledore found her later and asked if he could se her in his office. Renée followed him into the office. When he had shut the door Renée cocked her cathead at him. He began talking and then realized that he was still talking to a cat. He motioned for her to be comfortable and she changed back to her normal form.  
  
"I would like to talk to you about sorting." He said.  
  
"Yes?" Renée asked, trying not to get too excited.  
  
"I would like you to be present when sorting happens." He continued.  
  
"Why?" Renée asked, trying not to get too excited.  
  
"I would like you to be present when sorting happens." He continued.  
  
"Why?" Renée asked.  
  
"You have never attended a sorting and I think it would be a good experience. You will see the students before they see or notice you. You may sit next to the professor's table if you like." He answered.  
  
She began to protest, to tell him that she would like to join, but he held up his hand and cut her off, "I have not the authority to change what is, only do what I can about what will come." "Very well." Renée said, changing to her cat form.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door for her and she walked down and out of his office, going to the main hall for sorting.  
  
* * *  
  
Renée had all but dozed off when the students finally arrived. She spotted the Weasley twins and glared at them, and they glared back. She saw many familiar faces and wondered where all the first years were. After a while the doors were opened and Professor McGonagall came in, followed by many scared looking first years.  
  
She spotted a tall red-haired boy with freckles and groaned inwardly. Not another Weasley, she thought.  
  
A stool was placed before them and, as she couldn't see the front of the hat sitting on top, she could only assume that the voice she heard was coming from the hat. After the hat was finished reciting it's poem Professor McGonagall walked up and started to call names. Renée watched in fascination as each child would sit, have the hat placed on their head, and be sorted into a house. She didn't really pay any attention to who was being sorted at the time until the name 'Harry Potter' was called.  
  
Renée scanned the crowd and soon a tall, but thin, boy with raven black hair stepped forward. She could see clearly the scar on his forehead and decided she would have to watch this one closely.  
  
The sorting hat took a while to sort, but finally decided on Griffindoor. The Griffindoor table went wild.  
  
* * *  
  
Renée roamed the halls, patrolling them for stray students, starting her shift a bit earlier than usual as it was the first day of school. She came to a door that was cracked slightly; the little light that did go into the room was a thin streak, barely visible in the darkness. She looked in, pushing the door open with her nose to get a better look. She still could see nothing, even with her cat eyes. Looking to either side of her down the halls she checked for any sign of people. Seeing no people she changed to her human form and pushed the door open to walk in. She didn't see Professor McGonagall and Snape come around the corner as she pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
The two professors looked at each other for a second and followed the girl around the corner and into the room. When they looked in the girl's hand was reaching towards the sorting hat. "Stop where you are!" McGonagall yelled, whipping out her wand.  
  
Renée turned on the instant to face the two teachers. She automatically went into a crouch, one hand out, palm facing outward, as if shielding her, her other poised behind her, as if ready to throw a spell. McGonagall stalled at the girl's strange position. Snape came into the room behind McGonagall and looked closely at the girl. Her coal black eyes seemed determined as her golden hair fell carelessly over her shoulders, hiding part of her face.  
  
When the initial surprise was gone McGonagall waved her wand and chanted something, invoking a sleep spell. A small spark illuminated the end of her wand as it shot towards Renée. Renée's front hand curled slightly and then opened again. The spell McGonagall had cast hit an invisible wall before the girl and Renée shifted her weight to the other foot as she brought her hand down to cancel the wall of shielding she had erected.  
  
McGonagall's mouth thinned in concentration as she prepared for a more advanced spell. She was about to release something a lot more advanced when a simple word from Snape stopped her.  
  
"Wait." Snape said commandingly.  
  
McGonagall turned to him, "What?" she kept one eye on Renée, watching for any sign of her attacking, but she seemed to be permanently in a state of defense.  
  
"She obviously has talent, if she can counter a spell cast by a professor with a simple hand movement, without the aid of a wand." Snape provided.  
  
"And?" McGonagall asked, wanting to know where this was going.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we at least give her the chance to prove herself able to use magic for, shall we say. the greater good?" He said, a slight smirk crawling over his face, his mind working it over in his head.  
  
McGonagall looked over at the girl for a moment while rolling the prospect of what Snape was saying over in her mind. The girl looked harmless enough, if not threatened by someone. She turned back to Snape and looked at him pointedly. "How do you propose we do that?" She asked.  
  
"Simple. we'll make her an honorary member of Slytherin, she can't earn or loose points for the house. She will be there only to learn how to focus her powers." He said, providing a solution.  
  
"It's not for us to decide." McGonagall said back, "You must present this to Dumbledore." She said emphasizing the 'you.'  
  
Snape nodded and walked out of the room, heading for the Headmaster's office. McGonagall turned back to Renée who was still crouched and ready for battle. McGonagall put away her wand in front of the girl so that she could see that she meant no harm. Renée looked at her for a while before loosening up and standing strait, her head lifted.  
  
"What's you're name?" McGonagall said, trying to sound as soothing as possible.  
  
Renée looked at her, her eyes reduced to slits as if testing her. Her eyes eventually opened up and she replied, "My name is Renée."  
  
"Welcome, Renée." McGonagall said, "I am head of Griffindoor, also the Transfiguration teacher. How did you get into the school?"  
  
"That is my business." Renée said strongly, her head lifting a bit higher, daring McGonagall to press her further.  
  
"Very well," McGonagall said reluctantly, "would you come with me?"  
  
"Where?" Renée asked cautiously.  
  
"To see the Headmaster." McGonagall answered, gesturing Renée out the door.  
  
Renée nodded her head and walked out the door, McGonagall behind her.  
  
* * * Snape walked slowly towards Dumbledore's office, planning out what he was going to say to convince him to let her stay. He rounded the corner just as Dumbledore walked out from behind the gargoyle. Catching sight of Snape, Dumbledore stopped and waited for the professor to catch up.  
  
When Snape reached Dumbledore's side he began talking at once, "I found this girl, not a student mind you, in the school. She seems to possess extraordinary powers in the magic department. I believe it would be a good idea to teach her how to focus her powers before releasing her on the world." Snape said, trying to be as sensible as possible.  
  
"So you propose we place her in the school as a student, do you?" Dumbledore asked, turning to look at Snape.  
  
"Well, not exactly." He looked at Dumbledore before continuing, "I was thinking more along the lines of making her an honorary student, say in Slytherin house, that can't gain or loose points for the house. She would just be there to learn to focus and develop her power."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in thought and then spoke, "I think we should try it, but if she makes trouble, she's out. I will watch her progress myself and make sure she understands the rules of the school." He looked at Snape again, "Where is she?"  
  
Snape turned to look behind him and then faced Dumbledore again, "McGonagall should be bringing her any time now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his approval and turned back towards his office, "Send her up when she arrives so that I may explain to her what will be happening."  
  
Snape nodded as Dumbledore disappeared behind the gargoyle once again. Turning back to look down the hallway they would be coming down he planned to wait for McGonagall and the girl.  
  
When Renée and McGonagall appeared in the hallway they were talking quietly, or at least the girl was. As they approached Snape they fell silent. Snape looked down at the girl, ignoring McGonagall almost altogether, "The Headmaster would like to see you in his office to organize what you'll be doing this year."  
  
Renée nodded to Snape, her eyes telling him she was ready now. Snape turned and walked towards the gargoyle, Renée in tow. He whispered something and the gargoyle moved out of the way. He turned to Renée, "Up the stairs and through the door. He'll get you set up." "Thank you." Renée said and stepped onto the moving staircase.  
  
The gargoyle slid back into place behind her as she was carried upward. When she reached the door to Dumbledore's office she knocked and was admitted in. When she entered Dumbledore motioned for her to sit. She did so, after exchanging greetings with Fawks. When she was seated, Dumbledore proceeded.  
  
"So, you found a way to be admitted into the school without my help." He said, sounding pretty informal.  
  
She shrugged, "I was just my curiosity, Snape and McGonagall did the rest for me." She said offhandedly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "So I heard something about you being put in Slytherin as an honorary student. Would you like to go ahead with that plan?" He said, pulling out a piece of parchment.  
  
"If I must, though I would prefer not to be in Slytherin." She said with a bit of a sour face.  
  
"Snape seemed pretty persistent that you be put in Slytherin where he could watch you progress in your studies." Dumbledore said, forcing her to state her preference.  
  
"He would." she commented dryly, "personally, I would prefer Griffindoor, McGonagall seems to understand me much more than Snape ever will. However, I really don't care which house I go into considering it really doesn't matter what I want."  
  
"You learn quickly." Dumbledore said approvingly, "We'll start you out in Slytherin, just to make Snape happy." He cut off her response by going on, "If you find it absolutely unbearable, I'll see what I can work out, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Renée agreed.  
  
He scribbled a bit more on the parchment and handed it and a quill to her, "Sign at the bottom. Don't bother reading it, it's the rules of the school, and you should know those from the sorting and last year."  
  
Renée nodded and signed the bottom of the paper, "Anything else I should know about?" "The third floor corridor is out of bounds, the same as the other students, except when you make you're nightly round. just make sure no one's there and move on." He emphasized.  
  
"Alright. will do." Renée said taking the schedule he held out. She began walking back towards the door and then turned back to him. "Instead of sleeping in the Slytherin dormitory, may I just continue sleeping where I have been?"  
  
"Which would be?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There's a room on the second level that I've taken as my own, could I just set up there?" She asked.  
  
"Very well, but be sure to be on time to classes." Dumbledore said getting up and walking towards the door as well. "And as for school supplies, don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."  
  
For the first time since she could remember a smile touched Renée's lips before dimming into her usual serious self-image. She walked out of the office and down the stairs, Dumbledore behind her. When they were out she thanked him and changed into Miss Norris, retuning to her nighttime watch.  
  
(End of chapter two. hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took me so long. To answer the question about her being the Miss Norris talked about in the book and seen in the movie, yes that's what I was getting at. It puts a little twist to her life and the story. if you have more questions, e-mail me at WyteFireLady@earthlink.net, thanks for dropping by!) 


	3. Chapter three: Living a Lie

Chapter Three: Living a Lie  
  
Renée heard the loud sound of feet on the hard stone floors outside her door. Waking, a little groggily she walked/padded on little cat feet over to the door. Watching through a crack she saw many students talking and walking towards the main hall for breakfast. Renée went back to the corner of the room where she had been sleeping and changed back into her normal form.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair quickly to get all the major tangles out and walked through the door into the bunch of people. She hugged the wall, keeping clear of as many as possible.  
  
When she reached the great hall she stood for a moment, eyes darting one way and another. She didn't really know where she was to sit. A few seconds passed and Snape came to stand by her side, taking her arm and steering her towards Slytherin table.  
  
"You're an honorary member of Slytherin. it's only right for you to sit at that table." Snape said, leading her over to one of the long tables. "Malfoy."  
  
A boy with pale blonde hair and an even paler complexion looked up, "Yes, professor?" Snape pushed Renée onto the bench next to him, "This is miss Renée. She came in a bit late to school and will be in our house. I would like you to make sure she is comfortable and knows the rules of the school."  
  
"Yes, professor." Malfoy nodded, turning back to Renée. "I'm Draco."  
  
Renée didn't answer so Draco continued. "So, you're in Slytherin?"  
  
"No." She stated shortly.  
  
"Then why are you sitting here?" He asked.  
  
"I'm an honorary member, which means that I am not truly in any house. I was never sorted and therefore put in the first place they thought of." She said, controlling her anger.  
  
"Well then, I suppose I should help you find your next class, shouldn't I?" He sneered.  
  
"Not necessary, Draco, I can find it on my own." She stood up, and walked out of the great hall, practically fuming at the nerve of professor Snape.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat down at the table with Ron and was starting to eat breakfast when Snape caught his eye. He was walking towards a girl at the front doors who looked out of place in the multitude of people around her. Snape took her over to Slytherin table where he stood talking with Draco as he forced the girl to sit.  
  
Then he walked away, leaving Draco and the girl alone. Something about her captivated him, kept him from looking away, even as she denied Draco an answer to his questions. She stood up suddenly, and stormed from the hall, face made of stone as she pushed past the other students.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied turning back to Ron. But he couldn't help thinking about that girl. He didn't remember seeing her during sorting, and it was obvious that she was a first year. How she got put in Slytherin was a mystery that tugged at his mind. She didn't seem evil. in fact - she radiated power that definitely was not evil.  
  
* * *  
  
Renée sat in the dungeon, waiting for the other students to arrive and potions to begin. She wasn't looking forward to it, that's for sure. Snape always seemed to be keeping an eye on her, and it bothered Renée.  
  
First the Slytherins filled in the classroom, next came the Gryffindors. Renée's spirits lifted slightly, but plummeted again when Draco sat next to her. She glared at the table until Snape talked to her.  
  
"Renée, do you have equipment?" Snape asked.  
  
"No." She replied flatly.  
  
"Draco, share you potion ingredients with Miss Renée for the time being." He then turned to the rest of the class and decided to pick on 'Mr. Potter.'  
  
When class was over she rushed out the door, darting towards her next class, and yet knowing it wouldn't do any good. Draco would be in that one, and the one after that, and the one after that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Transfiguration, with Gryffindor." She whispered to herself as she walked into the classroom. She looked around the classroom - it was totally deserted. "Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes?" McGonagall came from another small room to the side, carrying a large stack of books. She saw Renée and just about dropped her pile before smiling. "Hello, Renée."  
  
Renée went forward and took half of the pile of books, following McGonagall to where she placed them on a desk.  
  
"Thank you, dear." McGonagall said, turning back to Renée. She caught the stone face and frowned slightly. "Is everything alright, dear?"  
  
Renée sighed and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Anything I can do?" She asked quietly.  
  
Renée thought for a moment and the nodded. "Keep Draco away from me for just one class."  
  
McGonagall grimaced sympathetically and smiled at Renée. "I'll do what I can."  
  
Renee took a seat in the back, away from the door of the classroom, bathed in shadows. The students filed in and McGonagall pulled a student aside and pointed back to the table she sat at. The student looked shocked, but nodded in acceptance of a teacher's plea and turned to the back, pulling another student with them.  
  
The student walked up next to Renee and stopped, a bit lost for words.  
  
Renee looked up and was surprised, not because the student was in Gryffindor, but because this particular student was Harry Potter.  
  
"Uh. is this seat taken?" He asked, slightly nervous.  
  
Renee shook her head and scooted over towards the wall to leave Harry plenty of room at the table. The one boy he had dragged over with him sat in front of them with another girl who seemed to be following them.  
  
When the Slytherins came in, Draco went over to Renee's table and told Harry to move.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, kindly take your seat." Professor McGonagall pronounced, "Now." she continued when he went to talk back.  
  
All and all the class was the best Renee had ever had. The continual interruptions from Draco lead McGonagall to take over 50 points from the Slytherin house. At the end of class, Renee hung back, ignoring Draco's glare and offer to walk her to the great hall later for dinner.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Renee?" McGonagall said, looking up from straitening the books on the desks.  
  
"May I ask a favor?" Renee asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, though I think I know what it will be."  
  
"Will you talk to the headmaster for me about-"  
  
"Switching houses? I'll try, dear." She smiled at the girl and continued to straighten the books on the desks. "But I can't promise anything."  
  
"I understand." Renee said, and walked quietly out of the room and back to her room.  
  
The rest of that week was slightly less enjoyable than the last class. But eventually the end of the week came, and Renee stayed in her room, resting and completing her homework.  
  
One morning Renee decided to go down to breakfast. She didn't know why, but something told her that she needed to be down there this morning. She sat at the end of Slytherin table, away from everyone, eating. When the owl post came about five owls landed in front of her with a number of bags and boxes.  
  
She blinked rapidly before thanking the owls and taking the packages back to her room. There were a number of essential books for class, as well as a new robe with the Gryffindor lion on the front. She stared at this for a moment before realizing what it meant. A while later professor McGonagall came to see here, smiling.  
  
"Renee, the headmaster needs a word with you." She smiled knowingly.  
  
Renee took her time in getting to the headmaster's office. When she arrived McGonagall was waiting to see her into the office. Renee stepped onto the moving staircase and waited for McGonagall to say the password. She arrived in the office to see Fawkes first. She bowed and sat, waiting for Dumbledore to show himself.  
  
Dumbledore showed up a bit later, smiling. "So, you're in Gryffindor now. And you have your school supplies. But you're missing one thing."  
  
"A wand." Renee confirmed.  
  
"Correct." He smiled. "Eventually we must get you one. Not this week, I'm afraid, but next weekend we should be able to work something out."  
  
Renee nodded in understanding.  
  
"You can manage without a wand, can you not?"  
  
Renee nodded again, "Indeed."  
  
"Alright then. Continue to work hard." He held out a piece of paper. "And here's your new schedule."  
  
He ushered her out of the office and back out where she walked down to dinner alone. When she reached the hall the Slytherins looked over to her. She turned her head fast, her golden hair flashing slightly in the moonlight from the ceiling, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
The Gryffindors looked strangely at her, confused to say the least, and some of them positively revolted. She looked up to the teachers and caught Dumbledor's small smile. McGonagall smiled as well, though she was much more open with hers. Snape was glaring at her, and then at McGonagall.  
  
That week went well, and soon the next weekend came. She went with McGonagall to Diagon Alley and picked out a wand, or rather it picked her. The next week looked to be the best she had ever had in her entire life. 


	4. Chapter four: Fear of a Friend

Chapter Four: Fear of a Friend  
  
Renee walked quietly into the dungeons. A pack was slung over her back, containing the books she had only acquired the week before. Held in her hand was a box containing the many potion contents she would need for potions. She took her normal seat at the very back, placing her box on the table before pulling out her new wand.  
  
She had never used a wand before, but from what McGonagall said, it would focus her energy into a spell better than the mind could do alone. She held the stick of rowan wood in her hands, a total of 13 inches. She traced the unicorn hair as it twirled around and into the wood. The power that flooded into her from the tiny piece of wood was almost overwhelming. It gave her a feeling like she had never had before.  
  
It was as if, for the first time in her life, she felt truly free.  
  
She had fallen so far into the wand that she had barely enough time to freeze the wand as it went flying across the room, batted by Snape. He wouldn't admit it of course, but she knew that his elbow had not hit her wand, but his hand. She directed the wand to return to her with her mind. It floated back calmly and landed in her outstretched palm.  
  
Snape stared, until he realized that she was watching him, and he quickly turned away. The students, who had begun to file into the room stood, mouths agape as well. Most of them were Slytherins, though some were of Gryffindor.  
  
"Take your seats." Snape demanded as the rest of the students pushed forward to see what the hold up was about.  
  
The class filed in. Slytherins took the front seats, except for Draco, who began creeping back to the back. Rene glared at him, as if daring him to take another step. He stopped, turned, and sat at the front.  
  
The Gryffindors filed in behind them, excited buzzing flitting from one person to the other. Renee stowed her wand back in her robes and turned to face the front. Someone sat on her right as the lesson began.  
  
"Potion supplies out, wands away, class." He looked pointedly at Renee, who glared back, placing both hands, wand-less, upon the table. He continued in a slightly strained voice, "Today we will be brewing an antidote for poison."  
  
The class began, and Renee added her ingredients exactly as the book she had opened directed. Waiting five minutes after placing the moat weed in the cauldron the student next to her cleared his voice in an attempt to catch her attention.  
  
She ignored him for a while until he whispered, "Excuse me."  
  
She turned and looked at the boy, her black eyes reduced to annoyed slits. He blanched for a second, looking over to the table across from the one they sat at. He turned back when the Gryffindor at the other table made a motion for him to continue. "Can you really use… well, magic… with out a… a… well, you know…"  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't?" The boy looked disappointed.  
  
"I didn't say that…" Renee turned back to her potion, checking if it was ready.  
  
"Well… can you?" He whispered intensely.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Use magic without a wand?"  
  
"Yes." Her answer was short, sweet, and quiet, as she refused to waste any more breath explaining.  
  
The boy's eye widened in wonder, until his potion began to spit yellow sparks into the air. He turned back to his cauldron, but the potion was ruined.  
  
No one talked to Renee for the rest of the day, and the people who sat next to her in the other classes eyed her with a sort of revered awe. She hated it. In a matter of half a day, the news that a first year could perform magic with no wand at all had passed along the corridors. Not like anyone talked to her in the first place, but the fact that she couldn't walk down the hall without whispers following bothered her. She didn't want to be noticed. She was used to fading into the shadows, and the fact that she couldn't made her uneasy.  
  
At the end of lessons she dashed to her room, changed to Miss Norris, and patrolled the halls, abandoning dinner for the calm of a cat. As the day grew to a close she began to patrol for stragglers. On her round she saw three forms walking into the third floor corridor. She followed, and meowed as they stepped into the long hallway.  
  
They turned immediately, looking at her with mingled horror and surprise.  
  
"It's Filtch's cat!" The girl warned.  
  
"Run!" The trio turned and ran down the corridor. Rather than get them in trouble, Renee waited for Filtch to show up.  
  
He poked his head around the corner and whispered hoarsely, "Anyone here, my sweet?"  
  
I, she thought to herself, padding out and down the stairs on silent cat feet.  
  
* * *  
  
For the rest of the week she would change back to Miss Norris as soon as class was out. She avoided the eyes of all students, and avoided being out in the halls if she could manage it. The few days she did go to dinner in the great hall she would sit at the end of the table, quiet. Once she finished she would walk back out of the hall and to her room, changing to Miss Norris.  
  
One evening, however, as she was walking towards the great doors they were flung open from without. Jumping out of the way she tripped over a nearby stool, crashing to the ground as professor Quirel ran into the hall.  
  
"TROLL! TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON!" He paused in front of the teacher table. "Though you ought to know…" he fainted.  
  
In the pandemonium that descended Renee's fall was lost, as was she. She swiftly turned to Miss Norris in a corner and darted out of the hall on cat feet. She had followed the Gryffindors for a while before Ron Weasley and Harry Potter break off with the group and join the Ravenclaw class. Curious, Renee followed.  
  
When they came to the corner, the troll did as well. No longer in the dungeon it walked slowly into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Hermione." Ron muttered.  
  
The two boys darted towards the bathroom, wands out and ready. Renee turned tail and darted down towards the dungeon, to get the teachers. When she arrived they were milling about hurriedly, trying to find where the troll had gone. Darting over to McGonagall she rubbed against her leg and gave a distressed "mrow!"  
  
The teachers looked down at her, and McGonagall's eyes lit up with understanding as she spoke to Renee. "Lead on."  
  
McGonagall darted up the stairs after Renee, and Snape, who had found his way to the third floor, later joined them. Quirel joined them a bit later, running along the hall towards. When they got to the right hall, the loud roar of pain from the troll made the teachers jump and run all the faster towards the bathroom. Renee stood outside the bathroom, hidden in the shadows as the teachers began to talk with the trio of students.  
  
When the three students and McGonagall walked out of the bathroom, Renee trotted along beside McGonagall. When she had shooed the three friends towards Gryffindor common room she turned and looked at Renee. "Thank you."  
  
Renee meowed in acceptance, and turned towards her own room.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of that week was slow, and soon Renee's ability to use magic without the aid of a wand died under the talk of the troll – for which Renee was thankful. Classes were more enjoyable, and dinner was manageable. After the troll talk had worn off, she was afraid eyes would stray to her again. She shouldn't have been.  
  
As the Quidditch season rolled in, all other distractions died from sight. Everyone was looking forward to the first game of the season, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Renee, being locking in Azkaban, had never flown before. So, when her first flying lesson came, she was just as nervous as she was excited.  
  
The class had lined up, and it wasn't until another line formed, across from them, did Renee's spirits sink. Slytherins, they were having flying lessons with Slytherin.  
  
"Approach with your broom on your right. Hold her hand strait out above the broom, and command, 'Up!'" Her broom jumped to her hand.  
  
The class stepped forward on the left side of their brooms. There was a multitude of voices as the students commanded their brooms. Renee stepped forward with her hand out. "Up!" she commanded, and was surprised as the broom jumped a foot in the air, sped off through the Slytherin line, and tore down the middle of the lines, stopping to hover in front of her. She looked over to madam Hooch, who looked just as surprised.  
  
She looked across from her, where Draco was scowling. He was one of the only ones whose broom had immediately reacted, following orders. But with the reaction of Renee's, his mood had soured.  
  
"Mount your broom!" Madam Hooch commanded, and the class followed, "On my whistle… One… Two…" She stopped and looked to the Gryffindor line, as did the rest of the class.  
  
Neville Longbottom had taken off early, and the broom he was upon seemed not to listen to his cried commands. Longbottom's broom took off, and a while later he was lying on his stomach, a broken arm being nursed as madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing.  
  
When Neville had gone, Draco stooped and picked up his remember-all. When Harry stood forward, demanding he give it back, Renee knew there was going to be trouble. Draco threw the ball, and Harry dove after it. McGonagall came out shortly after, demanding Harry come with her.  
  
Renee sighed, turning to the snickering Slytherins. The class went silent, all eyes were upon her. "I was right." Her face was a stone, eye reduced to annoyed slits. "You are a bloody git."  
  
Renee turned on her heel and walked away leaving the deadly silence behind her, until a howl of anger rose. Dodging behind the school corner she changed to Miss Norris, and walked on. The Gryffindors were looking stunned, but their eyes were alight with wonder at Renee's nerve. The Slytherins were after Renee, now no longer to be found.  
  
* * *  
  
Being wanted by the Slytherins, Renee was exceptionally careful. But she found more and more now, that she was never in the hall alone without one of the Gryffindors tailing behind her, or keeping an eye out from in front of her. It seemed as if they had taken to protecting her… and for once, she didn't mind it.  
  
"Renee?"  
  
Renee turned quickly, crouching down with one hand out, ready to defend. The girl that stood there backed up rapidly. Renee relaxed when she saw it was a Gryffindor. She stood straight and looked at the girl with wary eyes. "Yes?"  
  
The girl held out her hand, frizzy hair lying over her shoulders, "I'd like to be your friend."  
  
Renee eyed the hand with mistrust, eyes wide with a sort of fear she had never felt before. She had never been approached before, and it scared her. She backed up, shaking her head slightly, and turned. She ran until she got to her room, in which she turned into Miss Norris and curled into a ball. She slept until night, when she realized she had to perform her round.  
  
Getting up, she hoped that the girl wouldn't ask again. What was a friend, truly?  
  
She didn't know, and in her naivete, she was afraid. 


End file.
